


Tavkat Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rarepair to come across and a story I might actually consider continuing Tavkat Tavros Nitram & Karkat Vantas forever no one can convince me otherwise  that they don't belong together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat's POV

It was a series of loud knocking that woke me up in the middle of the night mixed in with the combination of thunder and lightning. I jolted out of sleep turning the lamp on my bedside on rubbing my tired eyes. I walked down the hall opening the front door to find Tavros standing in front of me soak and wet with a gash on his face.

"Oh my god Tav a-are you okay?" I asked pulling down on the T-shirt that I was wearing.

He looked down at me with lust in his eyes and a sly grin on his face.

"Oh this?"he asked pointing to the obvious cut on his face, "it's nothing,".

I growled, "You bastard you're drunk now come inside you catch a cold," I said practically dragging him inside shutting the door behind us only to stop him at the front door.

"What's the deal I thought you were letting me in?" Tavros asked.

"Not like that I'm not I don't want you trenching all that water in my hive," I said putting my hands on my hips like a sassy housewife.

"What do you want me strip or something?" he asked.

"In better words yes,"I replied.

I walked to the bathroom getting a warm washcloth and a towel from the hallway closet walking back to the living room to find Tavros in nothing but his boxers.

"Are you just going to stand or are we actually going to do something?" he asked.

I shot him a very puzzled look.

"Don't play dumb Vantass I know exactly why you invited me in, in the first place," Tavros said, "you want me,".

I snickered throwing the towel over his head, "Yeah right like I want a wet rag in my livingroom!".

I sat down on the couch waiting for Tavros to dry off watching him wrap the towel around his waist walking over to the couch sitting down in front of me.

"Hold still for a second," I said lightly pressing on the cut softly caressing his cheek, "see all better,".

"Can you kiss it better?" Tavros asked.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Can you kiss is it better?" he asked repeating the question pointing to his cheek.

I blushed a bright crimson, "Okay but just this once,". I lightly pecked his cheek brushing the tousled hair out of his face.

"Karkat why do you hate me so much?" Tavros asked.

"What're you doing asking stupid questions like that for," I sighed, "were kismesises that's how it works I hate you and you hate me,".

"But what if I don't wanna hate you?" Tavros asked, "What if I wanna love you?".

"Tell you what we can talk about it in the morning there is no way I'm letting you go home like this," I said.

"Sounds good to me" Tavros said.

I grabbed a blanket and pillow form the closet handing it off to Tavros before going to bed.

"I'm going to bed Tavros I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"Goodnight I love," Tavros blurted before passing out on my couch.

I blushed smiling turning around and wrapping him up in the blanket and kissing his cheek, " I love you too,".

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tavros' POV

I woke up in my boxers and my face buried into a pillow, looking down at the ground where, what I'm assuming, was the blanket I was somehow covered in, was tosse. I sat up, stretching before walking to the bathroom, passing the kitchen, where a certain someone happened to catch my eye. Karkat was in nothing but a T-shirt, with earbuds plugged into his pointy troll ears, bouncing around the kitchen, picking up the rest of breakfast. I leaned against the doorframe smiling at such a wonderful sight. I stood there enjoying this little moment when Karkat actually looked happy for once until he turned around with a light trail of blush making it's way across his face.

"T-Tavros you're awake,"he said taking the earbuds out of his ears, "how'd you sleep?". 

"Pretty good considering I was drunk off my ass," I chuckled.

"Yeah you were pretty hammered you even told me that you-," Karkat stopped in the middle of his sentence an even darker blush coming on his face.

"Told you what?" I asked.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Karkat said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Uh okay," I said pulling a chair out for myself sitting down across from Karkat.

"Tav do you remember anything from last night?" he asked.

"Oh no I didn't cross the line with you did I?" I asked.

"No nothing like that," Karkat said reassuring me.

"Thank god," I mumbled under my breath.

"But," Karkat said, "some of the things you said last night, well there's no other word I would use, other than worried me,".

"What did I say?" I hesitated to ask.

"Tav how do you feel about our relationship? Do you ever regret the choice to be with me?" Karkat asked.

"What's with all these questions? Of course I don't regret our relationship, there are times where I feel that there's more to life than hating each other, and secrecy because Karkat, I wanna take you out on a date eventually, I wanna hold your hand and pull off all that cheesy stuff in your movies," I said, "but I know that will never happen,".

"Why not?" Karkat asked.

"Because you hate me," I said.

"No I don't," Karkat said, "I-I think your an amazing guy who deserves better," Karkat continued as blush spread across his face.

"What you don't think you're good enough for me or something?" I asked.

"No I don't think that _I'm_ good for you," Karkat said.

"Karkat what are you saying what did I say that makes you think that you're not good for me anymore?" I asked.

"I think we should see other people. Our kismesitude was good while it lasted but I think enough is enough now if you don't mind can you leave me alone I need some time to myself for a while," Karkat said. 

"Okay I understand if that's what you want but Karkat for the record you're the best I've ever had," I said before getting up.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tavros' POV

God I just wanted to cry my eyes out. Why did karkat break up with me like that? I wish I could remember what I said last night that made him regret our kismesissitude. I shoved my hands into my pocket as I continued to walk down the sidewalk. On my way home I ran into Dave and he looked a little down in the dumps himself. I wonder if he was feeling just as bad as I was right now.

"Hey Tav long time no see," Dave said.

"Yeah it has hasn't?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah I've been meaning to pester you later  or something but here you are," Dave said, "wanna get a cup of coffee or something and catch up?"

"Yeah sure I could use someone to talk to," I said.

Dave and I sat down in a small little coffee shop that happened to be right down the street. We gave our order to the waitress and went back to talking about what was going on in our lives.

"So spill it what brings you here you live a whole car drive away I know you wouldn't come down here for just anything," Dave said admittingly.

"Well I got drunk, hailed a cab, and managed to stumble my way a great distance to Karkat's hive," I said as the waitress came back with our orders. I was about to take my wallet when Dave gestured me to put it away paying for both of our orders. "Thanks Dave I owe you one," I said.

"Don't mention it but what's this your saying about stumblin into kitkat's hive?' Dave asked once again being rhetorical. 

"Nothing like that happened I was too drunk to remember what initially happened in the first place," I said.

"Wow really," Dave asked sipping his coffee.

"Yeah we broke up right after I woke up it was heartbreakin I had to him go like that but I don't believe in tying anyone down in a relationship they don't want anything to do with I guess," I said taking a strong sip of my coffee.

"Wait wait wait hold up a second you're telling me that you and Mr. Shouty Mcnubs used to date?' Dave asked.

"Well hate date actually but yeah he was telling me that  through my drunken ramblings I said something serious and it got him to the point where he thought we should see other people  but that's the point I don't want to see anyone else now because I'm so focused on him," I said.

"That's quite a conundrum your in but the simplest question you can ask yourself is what did you say?" Dave asked.

"That's where the irony sets in I don't remember," I replied.

"That's one of the most ironic things I've ever heard," Dave said. 

"Yeah," I sighed taking another sip of my coffee.

"You're not going to give up that easily are you?" Dave asked.

"I dunno maybe why should I even try when he point blank told me he's not interested?" I asked.

"Because me and Karkat are in diamonds," Dave said.

"What?" I asked putting my empty coffee cup on the table.

"You know that alien troll stuff that Karkat's always blabbering on about,"  Dave replied.

"Oh you mean Moirallegiance?" I asked. 

"Yeah that," Dave said. 

"That's great an all but what's that got anything to do with me or Karkat?" I asked.

"I don't think you understand me and Karkat are in diamonds I know things and I have connections I can help you out and find out what happened last night," Dave said.

"Really you'd do that for me your the best thanks man," I said.

"No problem bro I've been meaning to talk to Karkat about some of my problems to," Dave said.

"Like what you can bounce it off me since you listened to my problem the least I could do is listen to yours," I said.

"Well I have a little spade action going on with Gamzee," Dave said. 

"Yikes I wish I could help you out with that one," I chuckled.

"Yeah but good luck with your little Karkles problem," Dave said getting up, "it's about time I get goin I was actually heading there right now,"

"Oh thanks for hearing me out on my problem," I said. 

"Yeah what're bros for?".


	4. Chapter 4

Dave's POV

After having coffee with Tavros I continued to walked up to Karkat's hive. Its actually kind of ironic I ran into Tavros, Gamzee mentioned having a flush crush on him earlier after I went to confront him about Terezi's feelings for him after she told me about it. I can't believe she has feelings for that douche bag I mean since he is my kismesises thing I am kind of biased. I knocked on the Karkat's hive door waiting for a couple minutes before getting a response.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Karkat yelled through the door.

I waited a couple minutes before the door opened and Karkat was wearing a T-shirt a pair of short shorts.

"Hey Dave your here rather early what brings you here?" he asked.

"I've been having some hate date trouble lately," I said.

"Wait you have a kismesis?" Karkat asked surprisingly inviting me in.

We sat down on the couch Karkat handing me a glass of water.

"So who's your kismesis?" Karkat asked blatantly.

"Gamzee," I said my voice full of disgust and shame.

"But I thought him and Terezi were hate dating?" Karkat asked.

"They were but Terezi broke up with him so she can confess her flushed feelings," I said.

"Wow that's rough buddy since you and Terezi had a thing going on," Karkat replied sipping a cup of cocoa.

"I guess she just didn't return my feelings," I added, "so how's life going for you?".

"Good good I've been having trouble dating myself I just ended a really serious relationship and I'm having some regrets about it," Karkat sighed.

"Oh how serious were you two sleeping together or what's the deal?" I asked having complete knowledge that he was talking about Tavros.

Speaking of which I just now noticed that that T-shirt he was wearing had a Taurus symbol on it just like Tavros' shirt.

Karkat blushed, "We had sloppy make outs sometimes, we insulted each other a lot, and we called each other names, we scratched, clawed, and bit each other sometimes it was the ideal kismesitude," Karkat said.

"So why'd you two break up?" In asked.

"Because he deserved someone better this morning he woke up and it was like he was an entirely different person talking about going on a real date and hand holding and that isn't what being kismesis are supposed to do," Karkat said.

"What about that thing where you fill two quadrants at the same time?" I asked.

"Quadrant vacillation no I could never he didn't seem interested in being with me like that," Karkat said sadly.

"How do you know?" I asked, "did you even ask him have you ever thought about how he felt about the whole break up did you?".

Karkat's eyes filled with tears, "I have I have and the God honest truth is the only reason I broke up with him is because he was so drunk he couldn't even remember that when told me he loved me!" he cried.

"Karkat I- ," I said before Karkat interrupted.

"No Dave just get out get out of my hive right now!" Karkat yelled pushing me out the door.

God damn it now I've done it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tavros' POV

I sat in the bar drinking away my sorrows when Dave walked through the door. He took a seat next to me ordering a drink. I looked at him and he shot me an angering glare which is a lot considering he always has a mellow tone facial expression.

"Hey Dave," I said awkwardly, "so uh did you find out why Karkat broke up with me?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm afraid he's on a roll with breaking hearts and diamonds," he said.

"Wait he broke up with you to?" I asked.

"Have no idea but I promised you I would find out the reason why Karkat broke up with you," Dave said.

"Not to sound impatient but why?" I asked.

"You told me you were so hammered you couldn't remember anything well apparently you couldn't remember that you told him that you love him," Dave said.

"I what," I said confusingly.

"Yeah apparently you told him you love him and I think he loves you back," Dave said drinking his beer.

"How so?" I asked.

"If he didn't love you he wouldn't of never let you go in the first place I know it sounds complicated but he wanted to give you the best shot he could of possibly given you," Dave said.

"Huh I guess that makes sense," I said as I was about to take another sip of my beer when Dave stopped me.

"Stop drinking and go to him it seemed like he really needs you right now," Dave said.

I put my beer down standing up, "Wow thanks Dave you really are a wise guy,".

"No I'm not now go get em tiger," Dave said.

And so I did I ran all the way to Karkat's hive. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Karkat opened the door his face stained from crying.

"Oh hey Tavros what're you-," I stopped him hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh my God Karkat I'm so sorry I was so drunk I couldn't remember what I said but now I remember I remember what I said and I want,you to know-," Karkat stopped me looking up at me.

"It's fine I'm fine you have nothing to be sorry for I just have no idea what your doing here," Karkat said.

"I'm here because I want to spend one more night with you one more night that's all I'm asking," I begged.

Karkat blushed, "Fine one more night wouldn't hurt,".

 


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat's POV 

Tavros drunkenly stumbled into my hive I could tell he had been drinking by the way he walked in. Dave had done just what I thought he'd do as soon as I told him what happened last night between me and Tavros. The only thing was did Tavros know what happened between us. That's a stupid question in itself of course he did if he didn't know what happened he probably wouldn't be here in the first place. And if I would've let him finish his sentence when he first got here he probably  would've told me over and over again about how much he 'loved' me. Not that I don't want to believe him I just want Tavros to tell me when he's sober. We stumbled over to the couch Tavros sat down and I sat next to hi. Awkward silence filled the room before Tavros decided to speak up.

"So am I sleeping on the couch again?" he asked.

I snapped out of it looking up at him, "What?" I asked.

"Am I sleeping on the couch like last night or will I be sleeping somewhere else cause quite frankly I don't think you want me here," Tavros said.

"Oh I was hoping we could talk about last night," I said.

"What about last night? The fact that I told you I loved you and how I the only reason, besides the fact that I am madly in love with you, I came here tonight was to get an answer, well I'm not even sure I'm ever going to get one," Tavros said leaning against my shoulder.

"Tavros I don't think you remember but I did give you the answer. I came back with a blanket when you passed out on the couch, I tucked you in, and was about to go to bed after I said goodnight, but you woke up for a second, and in  return you said goodnight I love, I couldn't believe what I heard I turned around without a second thought I-," I left him on a cliffhanger as he looked up at me awaiting an answer.

"What did you do?" Tavros asked.

"I went back, kissed you on the cheek, and kissed said I loved you. I love you Tavros I really do you have to believe me but what make you think after hating each other for so long we can just turn around and love each other?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't know but I'm kinda hungry maybe a meal and a little sleep won't hurt right?"he asked.

"Oh sure follow me," I said getting up leading me to the kitchen. 

Tavros' POV

As soon as I got to the kitchen Karkat already pulled out a slice of cake handing it to me on his way out. I followed him back to his bedroom where I found him curled up watching one of his chick flicks. I places the cake on the dresser on the bedside before crawling in after him . Karkat snuggled against me as we continued to watch '13 going on 30'. I finished my cake, Karkat finished his movie all the while he fell asleep. I got up putting my plate in the kitchen returning back to Karkat's room to turn off the lights before retiring back to the couch. 

"Tavros," I heard Karkat calling me from the bedroom so I decided to turn around.

I peeked my head in the doorway, "Yes?" I asked.

"Where you goin?" he asked sleepily.

"What're you talking about silly I'm going to bed," I replied.

"Why don't you sleep with me?" Karkat asked.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Of course it is Tavvy why would I ask you if I didn't want you to," Karkat yawned sheepishly.

I walked back in crawling under the covers Karkat snuggling up against me as I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Tavros' POV

This morning was a lot different from yesterday as I woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes and the warm feeling of a pair of lips kissing me awake. My eyes fluttered open to see the angel these lips were attached to was none other than the sweet angel that I fell asleep next to. I sat up wrapping my arms around Karkat's waist connecting our lips returning the same sweet smooches that I was receiving. I softly licked his lips asking to enter the wet caverns of his mouth when he pulled away with a thin trail of saliva connecting our mouths.

"Good morning sunshine," I said, "that was different than our usual sloppy makeouts," I teased.

"Stick around and you'll find that things will be a whole lot different," Karkat said.

I chuckled to cover the fact that Karkat had actually been able to make me blush  which nobody not even Vriska has been able to do in a long time. I sat up getting a good smell of what was cooking in the kitchen.

"Are those pancakes I smell?" I asked.

"That is exactly what you smell and if you want some you better go get them yourself," he said walking over to his dresser.

I got out of bed stretching before walking out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where the fresh smell of pancakes awaits.

Karkat's POV

I walked into the kitchen to find Tavros delightfully munching on his pancakes. I tried to hide the fact that I was smiling as I sat down next to him playfully kicking his feet underneath the table.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Tavros asked.

"You know what now that I think of no I don't but I have a perfect idea of what we could do," I said enthusiastically.

"We?" Tavros asked looking up at me confusingly. 

"Yeah we are matesprits no aren't we?" I asked.

"We are? I mean yes we are," Tavros said reassuringly, "so uh what do you have planned?"

"You'll just have to find out," I said leading him on.

I got up walking back to my bedroom putting on a pair of shorts then I went over to my closet grabbing a pair of converse walking back into the living room where Tavros was waiting for me.

He blushed madly seeing me out of character like this, "K-Karkat why are you dressed like that?' Tavros asked. 

"You'll see," I said leading him to the door, "now put your shoes on I'll be waiting for you outside,".

I waited five minute before Tavros walked out onto my front porch.

"Karkat can you please tell me what we're doing and why your wearing denim shorts?" Tavros asked trying to look away from me.

"Don't worry about it Tav just shut up and hold my hand if you want okay?" I asked.

Tavros didn't think twice he I took him by the hand and led him into town. From there we went to skate shop where I knew Latula and Mituna happened to work.

"Oh hey there Kitkat, Rufioh jr. what brings you here," Latula asked.

I took a second to giggle at Tavros' nickname before replying, "Two roller skates'll do Tulip,".

I handed her five bucks and in return she hand me two pairs of roller skates both two different sizes. I sat down on a bench tying the last of my laces before slowly skating over to the door looking back at Tavros.

"So are we still meeting up at the same spot Tulip?" I asked.

"Heck yeah I'll see you there lil dude," Latula replied.

"I still don't know what's going," Tavros admitted. 

"Oh that's easy you asked me why I was gettin all dolled up today lets just say I'm your motivation," I said.

"Motivation, motivation for what?" Tavros asked. 

"To catch me duh," I said skating out the door with Tavros skating after me.


	8. Chapter 8

Tavros' POV

Karkat quickly skated out the door after telling me that my motivation for catching him is his sweet tight vantass in those denim shorts and I think that sounds like enough motivation for me to skate right on out of here. I opened the door looking at the corner where Karkat was waiting for me probably only to bail on me the second I get there. I quickly skated over there only for Karkat to skate away just as expected. I chased him for a good hour before actually losing him this time. I stopped at a corner leaning on a pole wear I happened to run into Dave again.

"Oh hey Tav what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much I've just been chasing Karkat around town for the past hour now," I said.

"So I'm guessing you two patched things up?" Dave asked.

"Yeah now I'm chasing him around town looking for him," I said, "so how are things going between you, Gamzee, and Terezi?".

"Not so great after Terezi confessed her feelings to Gamzee he got so confused because he had a flush crush on you to but now that Terezi confessed her feelings to him he doesn't know what to do, but on a light he doesn't hate me has much has he usually does in fact the poor fellow spent our whole hate date session spilling his guts out to me on the matter,"Dave said.

"Yeah I already knew he had a flush crush on me he was so obvious it was adorable around that time Karkat started enacting the whole kismesistude with me I don't know if he was jealous that Gamzee was spending more time with me or if he actually wanted to be in a kismesistude with me it was all really confusing til I got a fresh new start on my quadrants sometimes that's all a guy needs. I hope that helps somehow," I said.

"It does in a way thanks man your the best," Dave said giving me a small hug.

"What are bros for man what are bros for," I said.

"So you said you were having trouble finding Karkat?" Dave asked.

"Yeah he said he was going to meet Latula and couple of the others at the skate park do you happen to know where that is?" I asked.

"Yeah it's over there," Dave said pointing me in the direction of the park where Karkat was waiting for me probably just so he can skate away again.

"Thanks man catch you later," I said.

I skated over to Karkat who actually decided to wait for me before skating into the park. I went in after him again only to trip over my own two feet. Karkat skated back over to me offering me his hand.

"You need some help?" he asked.

I took him by the hand pulling him down connecting our lips only to have him trip all over me.

Karkat giggled, "Alright you big goof you got what you want now come on I promised Latula I'd hang out with her today,".

"I didn't know you were so cool with Latula and the others?' I said.

"Yeah I accidently walked into one of their shenanigans and I have no idea how to get out so I'm stuck with them just like everyone else," Karkat said.

After a long day hanging out it was just Latula, Mituna, Meulin, Kurloz, Karkat, and I We all sat next to each other exchanging stories and laughing over stupid things we've all done and just full out having a good time.

"Man I'm so glad you decided to come over today Kitkat it's literally been forevs," Latula said to Karkat.

"Yeah I've just been very busy you know with in between my dad, kankri, quadrants," Karkat said.

"Speaking of quadrants it looks like you two have filled one like two trolls filling a bucket," Meulin said.

Karkat blushed.

"Yeah that smooch earlier today looked pretty promising what quadrants did you two fill anyway?' Latula asked.

"Do you believe in quadrant vacillation?" I asked.

Meulin squealed, "what a classic fanfic you two are literally the walking talking dream of a fangurl come to life!.

Latula giggled, "Yeah you two are pulling off every trolls dream right now,".

"So did you guys start off red, black, pale, or one of those weird ashen situations?" Mituna asked.

"Tuna I don't think that's a polite question to ask," Latula said.

"Will you listen to yourself you sound like Kankri it was just a simple question God," Mituna said crossing his arms.

"You're right I guess I was being a little too up tight," Latula said, "so if you don't mind him asking which quadrant did you guys start off with?".

"Black," we said in unision.

"So you guys went from simultaneously hating each other to simultaneously love-hating each other?" Meulin asked.

"Appears to be that way," I said.

"That seems rare to me usually in a kismesissitude both parties contribute an equal amount of hatred towards each other it seems rare that both parties hatred turns into love unless the whole quadrant had shit blown up its ass," Meulin said.

"Yo Meulin don't you think your over exaggerating a bit," Latula asked.

She sighed, "I suppose your right,".

"Yo it's getting help a late so if Meulin's scary quadrant rant didn't piss you guys off your invited to stop by my shop anytime," Latula said.

"Thanks Latula your the best," Karkat said.

"Don't mention it little dude," she replied.

After our long day out Karkat and I returned our skates and walked back to Karkat's hive.


	9. Chapter 9

Tavros' POV

I woke up on Saturday to my usual Karkat kisses like I have been for the past week now when the kisses suddenly stopped coming. I looked at Karkat who was on top of me for the whole ordeal giving him a confused look.

"You okay Kat?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just you've been staying here for a long time and I'm trying to find the word sto ask you to move in with me ," Karkat said.

"Oh of course I'd love to move in with you," I said.

"But I'm being serious a matespritship is a partnership I need to know that you alway got my back on stuff like doing the dishes, folding the laundry, and cleaning to hive," Karkat said sitting up.

"I may be rusty on hive-cleaning but I swear I'll make up for the lousy way I've been treating your hive for the past week there's just a couple of things I need to get a couple of things from my apartment," I said.

"Wait a minute you're meaning to tell me you don't have a hive anymore and you're living in an apartment?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"Nothing I just thought you'd be living somewhere more homely," Karkat replied, "not that I don't think an apartment complex wouldn't be homely it just came as a surprise to me,".

"Oh okay so how are we going to get there if we don't have a car," Tavros said.

Karkat sighed, "I'm going to have to call my brother,".

"What's so bad about your brother?" I asked.

"You don't know him personally to know what I'm talking about when I say he talks too much," Karkat admitted.

"He talks too much?" I asked.

"Do you want me to call him or not?" Karkat asked.

"Go ahead call him it's just a funny complaint ...he talks too much," I mumbled under my breath. 

Karkat got up picking the hive phone up from the dresser dialing the number. A few minute after he walked back into the bedroom.

"He'll be here in a few meanwhile I think we need to get started on 'spring cleaning'," Karkat said suggestively.

"What you want us to start cleaning right now?" I asked not understanding what he was talking about .

"You know 'spring cleaning'," Karkat said crawling on top of me puckering his lips.

"No I don't know what your talking about," I admitted hoping that would do something.

Karkat sighed, "You know what nevermind I have to get dressed he'll probably be here in a few minutes anyway,".

"Oh okay," I said, "you know we could've had great sex,". 

Karkat sighed putting on his sweatpants when a loud obnoxious knock came from the door.

"Don't worry I'll get that Karkat said walking out to answer the door.

Karkat's POV

I can't believe I had to turn to my loud, good for nothing brother for help. Not that I didn't appreciate it he just doesn't have to be such an asshole criticizing everything I do when I ask for his help.

I sighed opening the door to unveil my brother being the unnatural happy time bomb that he is.

"Hello Karkat I haven't seen you in a long time," Kankri said.

"Has it been four whole months already?" I asked sarcastic.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in?' he asked demandingly.

"I thought with one of your visit you would've just barged in by now but otherwise no come in come in," I said.

"Karkat you've got to try and lighten up this why your no fun at Easter dinner which is coming up real soon," Kankri said. 

"Yeah yeah let's talk about one of the many holiday I'm force to celebrate," I said as Tavros walked down the hall.

"Hey Kat I'm ready to go when you are," he said.

God he's so adorable but I wish him and everyone else in the room would shut up and give me ten minutes of quiet time to myself.

"Karkat I don't think you've formally introduced me to your hive mate yet have you?" Kankri asked.

"Hive mate?" Tavros asked.

"Yes my hive mate Tavros this is my painstakingly annoying brother Kankri, Kankri this is my **hive mate** Tavros Nitram," I said introducing them.

"It's so nice to finally meet you I've heard so much about you," Kankri lied.

"You have?" Tavros asked.

"No he hasn't we haven't seen each other in four months," I said.

"Whats with the distant relationship between you and your brother if you don't mind me asking?" Tavros asked.

"Well it's because Karkat doesn't not believe in the biblical God like our father and I," Kankri said.

"Kankri we talked about this just because I chose with my own amazingly strong free will to believe in absolutely nothing is none of your concern I don't mean to be rude but are you going to drive us to Tavros' hive or not?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I should've taken into consideration your God awful decision to believe in nothing no miracles, no nothing," Kankri said, "on a lighter note I was wondering if you and your hive mate wanted to attend this year's Easter dinner?"

"Kankri please you know I only attend those silly formal celebrations for one reason to shut you and dad up for a good four months before I'm pulled into another social gathering now are we going or not?" I asked. 

Kankri sighed, "Fine I'll stop bombarding you with stupid questions about you non existent religious faith and drive you and your friend to your desired destination," Kankri said.

"Thank you," I said. 

We walked in Tavros and I got into the back seat while Kankri hopped into the driver side buckling up and started the car.

As we started driving Tavros nudged me on the shoulder, "Why did you tell him that we were hive mate?" he whispered.

"Because you wanna know how long of lecture I would get if Kankri found out about us?" I whispered back, "look i know they say we suffer for the people we love but I do not want to suffer at the hands of Kankri's voice no way!".

"How long do you think you can keep up the whole hive mates shirade?" Tavros asked.

"Forever if I have to I'll carry our love to my grave," I replied.

"All that just to avoid your brother?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"We're here," Kankri announced, "do you want me to stay here?".

"Yes please," I requested as we both got out of the car.

"Tavros wait up I said," as I chased after him.

It was awkward silence all the way through the hotel lobby up the stairs all the way to the room. Tavros didn't even bother closing the door on his way in grabbing a bag and putting his stuff in it.

"Tavros can we talk about this?" I asked.

"What's there to talk about?" he asked.

"Come on you know what I'm talking about," I said, "I'm sorry okay,".

"How sorry?" Tavros asked, "sorry enough to walk down there and tell him  the truth about what's  going on between us? Yeah I didn't think so,".

I sat down on the couch looking around this gloomy place, "You know Tavros this place should catch up on their 'spring cleaning'," I smirked.

"God what does cleaning have to do with anything?" Tavros asked.

"Wait you thought I was talking about actual cleaning?" I chuckled.

"Well then what were you talking about?" he asked.

"I was talking about fooling around in here for a few minutes you know," I said.

"O-oh sure," Tavros blushed.

I smirked as he sat next to me all flustered and all. I slid in his lap softly started kissing his lips. After Tavros swallowed his embarrassment he finally got the nerve to try something placing his hands on my hips moving them up to my sweater lightly brushing up against my grub scars. I smiled in between kisses as he was about to lift my sweater over my head when Kankri came into the room.

"Karkat I was just-," 

We both stopped what we were doing when we realized what we were able to do. We were able to shut Kankri up for the time being.

"Yo Kankri are you okay?' I asked.

Kankri shaked his head snapping out of it, "It's alright I'm fine I'd just like to warn you about the dangers of filling quadrants when we get back to the car," he turned around walking back to the car like he saw nothing.

I giggled slightly, "Out of the time I've known Kankri I've never been able to do that ever do that,".

"Yeah well we better get going," Tavros said.  

"So eager to stop what we just started?" I asked.

"No I just want to hear this great big lecture you were so afraid of," Tavros said kissing my cheek. 

I giggled as a mysterious clown figure appeared in the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Tavros' POV

I was enjoying the rest of my cuddle time with Karkat on the couch when a tall lanky clown figure accompanied by an ominous honk scared us both. It was none other than my neighbor and Karkat's ex-moirail Gamzee. 

"Hey bros was I all up and interrupting you two?" Gamzee asked.

"Nah we were already interrupted by my stuck up brother," Karkat said.

"Cool brother looks like you two mother fuckers were getting it on before he walked in," Gamzee said nervously. 

"Yeah it's no big deal now what's up anyway?" Karkat asked.

"Nothing much just been down in the dumps lately need a mother fucker like you around for a mother fucking feelings jam or what not you know," Gamzee said, "anyways what's up with you two are you guys in a kismesitude or something?".

"Actually we've invested our feels in a little quadrant facilitation," Karkat said, " and a feelings jam doesn't sound bad maybe we can do that some other time k?".

""Really you'd consider it?" Gamzee said.

"Of course Gamzee your my friend I said if you ever need someone to talk your feels out I'm always here for you," Karkat said. 

"That's a miraculous thing for you to do for a brother like me," he said, "so what up and all going on here you movin out or something Tavbro?".

"Yes actually I'm moving into Karkat's hive," I said.

"Cool cool I'll just leave you two to gettin back to doin whatever you two were doin," Gamzee said.

Karkat up I followed after him picking up my one bag walking back to the car. Karkat looked at him a devious smile spreading across his face.

"So you wanted to talk to us about the apparent dangers of filling a quadrant?" he asked.

"You know what never mind I'll talk to you at Easter okay?" Kankri asked.

"Okay fine by me," Karkat replied. 

Kankri dropped us off driving back to where ever he had to be.

We walked inside recollecting our memories from a day well spent.

 


End file.
